


Budding

by sonicfan24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I Made Myself Cry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: Its been four years since the barrier was broken and monsters were freed. But one human can't seem to move on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt challenge as well as my first Undertale story, so go easy on me. If I made mistakes please tell me, I'm only human after all. Also I AM writing this assuming you have played Undertale because this was supposed to be a sweet little one-shot. Enjoy!

It has been four years since the barrier was broken. Toriel and Asgore are now remarried, Papyrus finally got the courage to ask Mettaton out on a “date” and Muffet and Grillby merged their businesses together which resulted in a blossoming romance.

 

Yes love was in the air, for everyone but one human.

 

“Mom, I'm going to the library!”

“Be back in time for dinner”

“Mom!”

“listen to your mother young lady”

“Yes dad”

 

The young girl had shoulder length brown hair with emerald green eyes that sparkled as she biked up to the public library.

 

“My, Chara sure has grown don't you think Asgore?”

“Yes she certainly has, I do often times wonder if this is how Frisk would have been”

 

Toriel looked at her husband with a sad smile, not admitting that she too often had these thoughts.

 

Chara sped up the the library and locked her bike in place. She had only been to the library once before with her parents and grew to love it. The smell of old books, the feel of the crisp paper under her fingers and the way each book could bring her somewhere else if only for a short time. Having just turned seventeen she was allowed to bike to the library on her own, within reason.

 

“What books do you want to read today Frisk?”

 

Chara held her hand over her Soul, the very Soul Frisk gave her when she broke the barrier with Asriel. She felt a small pull and knew what it meant.

 

“That one again? We've read it four times now!”

 

With a small giggle Chara walked over and pulled a well loved favorite off the shelf To kill a mockingbird.

 

“Alright Frisk same spot as always?”

 

Passing a few humans who gave her funny looks as she talked to herself, Chara walked up the three flights of stairs to a small nearly forgotten reading area. Plopping into a beanbag and sighing Chara opened her book and began reading. It wasn't long before she was disturbed.

 

“Hum? Oh hey Monster Kid! Who are your friends?”

“Hey Chara! They wanted to hear about how the barrier was broken! Um if you don't mind?”

“Of course not! Gather round and I'll tell the tale of how Frisk broke the barrier”

 

Four Years Ago

 

It had been a long and hard fight but Frisk prevailed, defeating 'Asriel the god of hyper-death' there was just one last thing to do, break the barrier.

“Frisk before I break the barrier and turn back into flowey I want to ask you something?”

'What is it?'

“Its about Chara, I want to give her my Soul and let her live”

'Asriel I don't think that will work'

“Your right, nevermind I'll just-”

'Wait what about MY Soul?'

“Well, that might just work! OK then, when I use the seven souls to break the barrier push your Soul towards Chara”

'OK'

“ _Frisk! Asriel! Don't do it, I'm not worth it”_

“But you are Chara, we both love you and want you to be happy”

'Even if its not with us around'

_'Be happy Chara'_

End Flashback

 

“After that I woke up and everyone was outside including me. There's not much else that I can say”

“Wow!”

 

Chara gave a small smile at the children s enthusiasm before they all scampered off to do other things.

 

“OK now where were we Frisk?”

 

In the shadows a hooded skeleton watched as Chara went back to reading after the children ran off. Reading aloud to herself and Frisk. He gave a small sad smile before turning and walking away.

 

“Boo was about six-and-a-half feet tall, judging from his tracks; he dined on raw squirrels and any cats he could catch, that's why his hands were bloodstained—if you ate an animal raw, you could never wash the blood off. There was a long jagged scar that ran across his face; what teeth he had were yellow and rotten, his eyes popped, and he drooled most of the time.”

 

“Chara where are you? Its time to come home”

“Aww already? Coming mom!”

 

As she stood a small piece of paper fell out of the book.

 

“Whats this? A bookmark?”

 

Chara bent down to pick the bookmark up and on the back of the bookmark she read the most interesting thing 'you are never alone'

 

It was written in a style she had never seen but was clearly addressed to her seeing as it had her name in small print near the top. Standing up Chara looked around but could see no sign as to who left her the bookmark. Shrugging she pocketed the little piece of paper and headed down the stairs.

 

One year later

 

“Happy Birthday Dear Chara! Happy Birthday to you!”

 

A now 18 year old Chara smiled as she blew out the candles. Everyone cheers and claps and the party continues on, well into the night.

Later that night Sans was leaning on the deck railing in Toriel's backyard looking at the stars when Chara came outside to join him.

 

“So I'm never alone huh?”

 

Sans, startled, couldn't form a proper sentence.

 

“wait how did you know?”

“I didn't until just now”

“uh? why you sneaky little?”

 

After a moment they both had a small laugh then continued stargazing.

 

“Hey Sans?”

“yes Chara?”

 

Sans didn't even look away from the stars, so he was unprepared for what happened.

Chara leaned down and kissed the side of his skull and Sans sputtred for a moment before gaping at her.

 

“Thank you Sans”

 

Chara leaned down and gave Sans a kiss before heading back inside with a small smile. Leaving Sans standing in the same spot with a similar smile before he too went inside.

 

'You know what Frisk? You and Asriel were right, I did find happiness, even if its not with you two'

 

Two stars gleamed bright as they watched over there friends and family, content with the new romance just budding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! If you think I should do a spin-off or maybe continue this please tell me in the comments below.


End file.
